pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Swampert
Swampert is the Mud Fish Pokemon. It evolves from Marshtomp at level 36. It is the final form of Mudkip. / |dex number = #260}} Biology Normal Swampert Swampert has a huge cobalt blue-colored body and massive, three-fingered open palms. Swampert has a wide mouth, and three small pointed protrusions from its upper jaw. Two orange gills protrude from round patches on its cheeks, and two large, semiovular black fins rise from the top of its orange eyes on its head. Swampert's tail fin is huge, broad and black. Swampert's underside has white coloration, and its hands and three-toed feet each have orange, ridged portions. It is 4'11"tall, and it weighs 180.6 pounds. Mega Swampert Swampert is now much bulkier, with its body being almost double its original size. The growths on its cheeks are now longer and more of a pink shade, and the ridges on its head now are much longer and go all the way to its back, with a smaller third one in the middle. He now has three pinkish round objects on its hands, and its figners are now bigger and darker. It has two dark slits in its feet. Swampert is much heavier, now weighing 224.9 pounds, and it is 6'03" tall. Canon Appearances Major * Swampert first appeared in Abandon Ship!, ''where it evolved from a Marshtomp when separated with its trainer. * Morrison was shown with his own Swampert in ''Saved by the Beldum! * Tucker used a Swampert and Arcanine in a double battle against Ash in Tactics Theatricts!! * A Swampert played an antagonistic role in Leading a Stray! Minor * A Swampert was shown under the ownership of Brendan in his cameo appearance in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. * J captured a Swampert in a flashback in Mutiny in the Bounty! * A Swampert was shown in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team! Fanon Appearances Pokémon Tales * Tucker's Swampert appeared in ''Vs. Battle Dome''. * Ian's Swampert evolved from Marshtomp in ''Vs. Feraligatr''. Pokedex Entries Ruby Swampert is very strong. It has enough power to easily drag a boulder weighing more than a ton. This Pokémon also has powerful vision that lets it see even in murky water. Sapphire Swampert predicts storms by sensing subtle differences in the sounds of waves and tidal winds with its fins. If a storm is approaching, it piles up boulders to protect itself. Emerald If it senses the approach of a storm and a tidal wave, it protects its seaside nest by piling up boulders. It swims as fast as a jet ski. FireRed/LeafGreen Its arms are rock-hard. With one swing, they can batter down its foe. It makes its nests at beautiful beaches. Diamond/Pearl/Platinum It can swim while towing a large ship. It bashes down foes with a swing of its thick arms. HeartGold/SoulSilver Its arms are hard as rock. With one swing, it can break a boulderinto pieces. Black/Black 2/White/White 2 It can swim while towing a large ship. It bashes down foes with a swing of its thick arms. X''' Its arms are hard as rock. With one swing, it can break a boulder into pieces. '''Y It can swim while towing a large ship. It bashes down foes with a swing of its thick arms. Moves *START: Hammer Arm * START: Tackle *START: Growl *006: Mud-Slap *010: Water Gun *015: Bide *016: Mud Shot *020: Foresight *025: Mud Bomb *031: Take Down *039: Muddy Water *046: Protect *052: Earthquake *061: Endeavor *069: Hammer Arm Gallery Screenshot 2014-06-07 at 9.18.33 AM.png|Mega Swampert Category:Water Pokemon Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Hoenn Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Starters Category:Final Evolutions Category:Blue Pokemon Category:Mega Evolutions Category:Pokemon with Alternate Forms Category:Hoenn Starters Category:Second Evolutions Category:Third Evolutions Category:Animal Pokemon